L'aveu
by Anna Stern
Summary: Pepper fait tout le voyage depuis Malibu pour avouer un secret à Maria. Timeline : Age of Ultron Suite de "L'instinct" (mais peut se lire indépendamment)


**L'aveu**

Prompt : choix de l'auteur (french_fanfics)

Maria supervise le déménagement des locaux des Avengers de Manhattan à l'Upstate New York avant le retour de l'équipe après la bataille de Sokovia. Elle ne s'attend pas à croiser Pepper qui est censée crouler sous ses dossiers en Californie. Elle a de la peine en voyant les yeux cernés de son amie qu'elle imagine sans mal passer les derniers jours cloitrée dans un bureau à attendre la moindre information via les médias, à se ronger les sangs en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver à l'homme qui partage… partageait ? sa vie.

« Pour une surprise ! »

Pepper a l'air pressé, comme la femme d'affaires qu'elle est, qui court partout, à travers l'état, ou le monde, pour mener son entreprise d'une main de maitre.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Maria fronce les sourcils et pose sa tablette sur le bar, et prend son amie par le bras pour les conduire dans un endroit à l'écart. Pepper ne perd rien de l'état de la pièce, du verre brisé, du mobilier éventré, de l'absence de fenêtres.

« Tu as fait tout ce voyage pour me parler ? Tu ne voulais pas juste… appeler ? Pas que je ne sois pas ravie de te voir…

— Non, je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone. »

Maria comprend que c'est sérieux, et sa gorge se serre.

Pepper fait quelques pas dans la pièce, réalisant soudain qu'elle est dans le labo, sur le terrain de Tony. Elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois mais ne sait comment formuler ses pensées. Elle a pourtant eu le temps dans le jet de Stark Industries. Mais les mots refusent de sortir.

« Tu sais quand tu m'as appelée il y a quelques jours ? Avant… avant Sokovia ? »

La conversation est encore toute fraiche dans sa mémoire.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

— Ok. Donc tu voulais me voir en face à face pour me dire… »

Pepper prend une profonde inspiration.

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

Maria s'étrangle avec sa salive, et elle lui demande de répéter, pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien entendu.

« Quoi ? Attends, attends. Qui t'a demandé quoi ? »

Pepper lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tony. Tony m'a demandé de l'épouser.

— Quand ça ?

— La première fois ? Il y a deux ans.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Et il te l'a demandé plus d'une fois ? »

Maria s'assoit pour mieux digérer cette information. Tony Stark a demandé la main de Pepper. Il y a deux ans. Et elle ne l'apprend que maintenant.

« La première fois il ne l'a pas vraiment formulé en des mots si précis. C'était lors du nouvel an, juste après son opération, et il m'a offert ce collier fait des éclats de shrapnel…

— Ugh. Tellement romantique.

— Ca l'était. Je veux dire… c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il me donnait son cœur. Sans condition. C'est sans doute la chose la plus romantique qu'il ait faite. Que n'importe qui ait faite pour moi.»

Maria hoche la tête. Soit.

« Je n'ai pas répondu. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de question. Et parce qu'il était évident que mariés ou non, nous étions heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement.

— Et la deuxième fois ? demande Maria, sans cacher son impatience.

— Il y a quelques semaines. Deux.

— Il a attendu deux ans pour te reposer la question ?

— Il a fait des sous-entendus pendant deux ans. Il n'a jamais vraiment demandé pour de bon.

— Mais cette fois-là il t'a vraiment demandé ? Pour de bon ? Il t'a posé la question ? Il s'est mis à genoux, il a sorti une bague, et il a dit : Pepper, veux tu m'épouser ? C'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Pepper se remet à faire les cent pas.

« Oui. Enfin il ne s'est pas mis à genoux, et il n'avait pas vraiment de bague, mais en substance, oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

— Ok. Super. Et donc tu as répondu… »

Pepper s'arrête net et baisse la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Que je déménageais. »

Elle sourit tristement, même si Pepper ne la regarde pas et ne le remarque pas. Elle la laisse continuer. Elle n'a pas fait tout ce voyage juste pour lui apprendre cela. Elle a un sac d'émotions à vider.

« Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il allait me le demander. Enfin… pas officiellement. Et cela faisait des semaines qu'on ne faisait que se croiser, et quand cela arrivait, il était dans un piteux état. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter, et je ne supportais plus l'absence, et le doute…

— Tu avais déjà pris ta décision.

— Sa demande n'a fait que confirmer que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Je ne peux pas l'épouser. Pas comme ça. »

Maria ouvre la bouche, la referme, l'ouvre de nouveau. Elle veut dire à Pepper ce que celle-ci a envie d'entendre. Mais en même temps, elle veut aussi être honnête, comme elles l'ont toujours été l'une envers l'autre.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Pepper soupire.

« Comme si Hulk m'avait marché dessus à pieds joints.

— A ce point, hein ?

— Est-ce que tu penses que je fais une erreur ?

— En refusant de l'épouser ou en rompant ?

— Est-ce que ta réponse sera différente ? »

Honnêteté, se dit-elle.

« Franchement, Pepper, je ne sais pas. Je vois bien à quel point la situation te pèse, et je vois aussi qu'il n'est pas prêt à changer.

— Et s'il ne change jamais ? s'inquiète Pepper.

— Tu as vraiment voulu faire une pause car tu penses que cela va lui permettre de réfléchir et de changer ? »

Quand elle lit la douleur sur ses traits, elle regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir été plus… enfin moins honnête.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le fera pas, se rattrape-t-elle. _Mal. Tellement mal._

— Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il le fera. »

Tony Stark est en train de lui donner la migraine. Et pourtant, elle sort d'une semaine où il aura été particulièrement irritant à vouloir sauver le monde dans son coin en jouant aux scientifiques fous.

« Je pense… »

Elle s'interrompt. Elle ne croit pas que Stark puisse changer qui il est.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je crois… oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui va sortir de ma bouche… Je crois que tu es la personne la plus chère de sa vie, et qu'il ferait tout pour toi. Et que si lui ne peut pas changer, toi tu peux le faire changer.

— Ca n'a pas vraiment eu d'effets jusqu'ici. »

Un jour, quand Pepper souffrira moins et qu'éventuellement elle se sera remise avec son Dom Juan, elle lui fera remarquer tout ce qu'il a changé, pour ou grâce à elle. La personne qu'il est devenu. Bien sûr être enlevé par des terroristes a aussi sans doute un peu aidé. Mais que serait-il devenu sans elle? Iron Man et Tony Stark ne sont rien sans Pepper à leur côté. Et tout à coup, cette pensée lui fait extrêmement peur.

Elle voit bien que Pepper était venue chercher un peu de réconfort mais qu'elle ne semble pas y avoir trouver son compte.

« Il te manque ?

— En permanence.

— Tu es venue à New York pour le croiser ?

— Je suis venue récupérer des affaires ici.

— Moi qui croyais que tu venais pour me voir… plaisante-t-elle. Enfin si d'aventures tu souhaitais le rencontrer de manière inopinée, il est en ce moment…

— Non, ne me le dis pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Maria hoche la tête. Elle comprend. Elle comprend et en même temps non. Ces deux-là forment un tandem bien étrange, parfois.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester ce soir et aller prendre un verre ? »

Elle sait que la réponse sera négative, car elle a déjà certainement mille appels en absence sur le téléphone qu'elle aura pris soin de mettre en silencieux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Personne n'est au courant. Et je voulais que ce soit toi parce que…

— Parce que tu avais besoin que je t'aide à te concentrer sur la tâche ? A ne pas flancher ? Honnêtement, Pepper, je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour le supporter jusque-là. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour le défendre. »

Elle n'en pense rien. Et elle sait que Pepper le sait aussi.

Pepper sourit, et c'est toujours ça de pris. Elle s'apprête à repartir, puis s'arrête.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

— Un peu secoués. Mais si eux ne s'en remettent pas… »

Elle attend un peu puis glisse :

« Il est en bonne santé.

— Merci.

— Avec plaisir. Hé ! Donne des nouvelles de temps en temps. Ils n'ont pas de réseau fiable en Californie ou quoi ? »

Pepper repart, un peu comme elle est arrivée. Et elle retourne chercher sa tablette, comme si les quelques minutes écoulées ne s'étaient pas passées.

Elle leur donne un mois peut-être, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Elle leur fait confiance. Ils trouveront bien un moyen.

Fin


End file.
